Big Hero 6: Sunfire
by Night Days
Summary: ¿Tadashi había vuelto?, sí. ¿Estaba vivo?, también. Pero peleaba del lado incorrecto...ahora era parte de los malos. Hiro jamás hubiese imaginado tener que luchar contra su propio hermano. [Basado en los cómics]


**Big Hero 6 no es de mi propiedad. La historia pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y colaboradores. Solo hago esta historia por entretenimiento.**

 **Fanfic hecho en colaboración con mi mejor amiga de la página: Vitalka.**

* * *

 **Este no eres tú**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"El amor soporta mejor la ausencia o la muerte que la duda o la traición."_

 _ **Bruno Nuncio**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Quemaba. Tan solo podía recordar que todo su cuerpo quemaba, y mucho. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado sintiendo esa tortuosa sensación. Si fue mucho, poco. Horas o segundos. Tan sólo supo que, cuando la dejó de sentir, creyó que ya estaba muerto. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron sus amigos, su tía Cass, su gordo gato Mochi que mordisqueaba sus pantuflas en las mañanas...y Hiro.

Si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso. Si tan sólo se hubiese detenido.

 _—Su ritmo cardíaco está estable. Parece que mejorará._ —Distinguió una voz, ¿a caso...había sobrevivido?.— _Los análisis muestran que su ADN se ha fusionado perfectamente_ _con las ondas de radiación solar._ —¿AND? ¿Radiación? Tadashi no entendía nada. _—¿Proseguimos con el proyecto?_

Silencio.

Y oyó una risa de por bajo con tono malicioso.— _El muchacho es fuerte. Nos hizo bien conservarlo después de todo._ —Pausó. Escuchó el sonido de sus pasos alejarse.— _Sigue con la fase dos,_ y _asegúrate que se vea **en la necesidad** de ayudarnos._

 _—Por supuesto, señor Yoshida._

Hamada daría todo en ese momento por poder moverse, o siquiera abrir los ojos. Pero no podía. Estaba confundido, perdido y asustado. No conocía esas voces, y no sabía en absoluto lo que hacía ahí. Tan sólo recordaba el incendio, la explosión y una herviente sensación recorrer su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera seguir reflexionando, comenzó a perder lentamente la conciencia de nuevo. Sabía de alguna forma que lo que estuviera pasándole, en definitiva no era algo bueno.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Dices que este chico, ¿es hermano del líder de los mocosos con complejo de superhéroe?

Cabello obscuro con unas cuantas canas, ojos avellana, piel blanca y con el ceño fruncido. Eran las características que identificaban a Saburo Yoshida en ese momento. Mientras miraba impaciente a su familiar fraterno, Tomo Yoshida, menear una copa de vino blanco entre sus manos. Como si, de alguna u otra manera, todo lo que había planeado le hubiese salido a la perfección.

—El mismo.—Habló, sonriendo cínicamente— En este momento toda la ciudad lo cree muerto. Yokai nos jugó a favor en ese aspecto.—Aquel otro hombre, de exactamente el mismo color de ojos, pero con cabello castaño obscuro, parecía disfrutar bastante del desconcierto de su acompañante.

Saburo arqueó una ceja.—¿Fue el chico del incendio que apareció en la noticias...?

Asentó la copa en una mesa, resonando un golpe sordo.—De nuevo, sí, es él. Es más, ahora mismo Robert está en prisión por haber sido acusado, entre otros muchos crímenes, del asesinato indirecto de este muchacho. ¿A que es bastante gracioso?

—Yo más bien diría irónico.—Declaró, algo exasperado.—¿Y ahora qué? Dudo mucho que "voluntariamente" decida aniquilar a su familia y amigos si se oponen a nuestros planes.—Dijo con sarcasmo.

Tomó otro sorbo de vino.—Probablemente "Tadashi el buen universitario" no lo haría.—Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo siniestro.—Pero, _nuestro pequeño proyecto_ no tendrá el menor remordimiento de destruir hasta su propio hermano menor si se lo ordenamos.

—Mi hija tenía razón, eres un demente.—Murmuró con censura. Para luego añadir con aprobación.—Aunque, muy bien pensado Tomo, muy bien pensado. Planeas golpearlos desde adentro.

—Planeo golpearlos donde más les duele.—Miró hacia la ventana.— O San Fransokyo entera caerá en el intento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

 **La idea que tenemos ambos es de seguirla :) Ya si de plano vemos que en el proceso el fanfic va quedando medio extraño pues retiramos las manos y esto se queda como está xD**

 **¡Arriba el headcanon de Sunfire/Tadashi please! ¡Oh! se me olvidaba, los dos hombres que aparecen al final, son personajes canon en los cómics.**

 **Hasta otra...**


End file.
